Inheritage: Things Fall Apart
by Kyros Lencho
Summary: The Past is revealed, and so the future must be told. When things in the world of men start to go awry, people destined to control the path of fate step forward to help shape the future for the better... or the worst.
1. National and Televised

**Inheritage: Things Fall Apart**

Chapter 1

National and Televised

**Thought**

The world was ripped asunder that day, and yet, it was brought together at the same time. Humans were no longer the sole sentient inhabitants of Earth. And that scared them.

It was also scary to the families who suddenly have relatives who weren't the same species as them. Immediately, this fear drove a wedge between the people, and they began to separate. Some even grew to hate the new species.

Of course, this was to be expected. Humans, like most sentient creatures, fear what they do not understand. They don't understand how these creatures can exist; they don't understand why these creatures exist.

The broadcast of that day, with the young teenage creatures speaking in Atlanta, was translated, dubbed, and aired round the world live. The age was coming to a close. And with the closing of an age comes uncertainty. Regret. Quarrel.

Suddenly, the differences between the types of humans seemed to be so small and unnoticeable. They were no longer just Americans, just Japanese, or just Scottish. They were humans. Conflicts between them, for a brief moment in the grand scale of time, were silenced as the world stood in awe of what was before them.

In Italy, they watched the TV as the Oberotan talked about how these things happened.

In France, they watched as the Loup Garou talked about the struggles ahead.

In America, they watched as the Lycanthropes talked about how the future is clouded.

On Earth, the humans watched as the Werecreatures rose as a species yet again.

**Atlanta**

Rhys has been asleep for three days. Theo assures everyone that he is simply recovering. His aura was growing stronger with the passing days, and would be good as new in a few more.

Of course, being the only mage of high skill in the area, only Theo could sense the odd power that was being drawn into the young male werecheetah turned girl.

**Elsewhere**

Ryoga had returned with the Diggers and Rhys to Atlanta. He was currently walking around town, not really looking at anything around him. Several of the shops that had caught his eye were closed. The people around him were wearing thick clothing because of the unnaturally cold winter they were having.

Mousse and Shampoo had stayed in Joketsozuko to help the Amazons adapt.

Things around the world were changing. The storms that raced across the sky in China had supposedly reached all over the world, making it dark as night on the entire planet for one single moment. The sky had yet to clear, and it was obviously getting colder. If the clouds did not disappear, then there would be a very serious problem.

Of course, it was rumored that in places that were normally cold, they were having an unnaturally warm season. The Earths climate seemed to be spinning out of control.

At least the meteorologists could finally say that they didn't have a clue about the weather and not get fired. Truly, today was a good day for them.

Ryoga stopped as something in a window caught his eye.

In a store window nearby was a small piece of paper that had five letters on it.

KOTHO.

Ryoga hopped across the street quickly, moving towards the window. He picked the flyer off the window, and looked at it more closely.

The only other thing on it was a symbol, a date, and a place.

The symbol was a globe that had a silhouette of a man on it.

The date was Midnight, 912 Warf Avenue.

Ryoga glanced to his left as the sound of murmuring entered his ears. Nearby was a group of four human boys. They were glancing at his suspiciously.

In most parts of the world, people have made the connection that these new creatures were, in fact, werecreatures, and did have the supernatural ability to transform into a human form. In other places, this connection had not be reached.

Obviously, the people in Atlanta, Georgia made this connection.

Ryoga watched them for a moment before he calmly folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

**The Diggers Estate**

"Yes, I've heard of this KOTHO organization," Theo said, looking at the paper, "And I was hoping it wouldn't come anywhere near here, but it has."

"Who are these people?" Ryoga asked, sitting down on the couch to watch some TV "And what are they doing forming a little club down in the seediest part of town?"

"KOTHO stands for 'Knights Of The Human Order'," Theo said, "And nasty speciest group that's rapidly surfaced since the Jusendo incident. They have a similar mind set as Nazi Germany, just replace the Jews with werecreatures and you'll basically have their basic mindset."

"Complete destruction and genocide," Gina shook her head, "Great."

"Just as much," Theo said, "It is to be expected that people like this would form together. People who don't want the world to change will come up with a scapegoat, and the werecreatures are the perfect scapegoats in this matter. And with some of them starting to wake up, these people are lashing out."

"It's hard to believe that people like this exist," Gina said.

"They do," Ryoga sighed, "I should know, I used to be just like them. People who are set deeply in one set of beliefs will do anything to keep those beliefs from being broken, be it violence or coming to conclusions that are totally askew and have no basis on fact."

"Closed minded people are dangerous," Brianna chimed in from the doorway, "It's kinda sad that these are the people who are running everything. Politicians try to vie towards the majority, trying to appeal to everyone, but when there are two opposing sides, the people caught in the middle are the ones who feel the effects the most."

"Unlucky bastards," Ryoga said, "In the wrong place at the wrong times because of something they couldn't even control or even begin to understand in the first place."

"It's unlikely that any sort of police force is going to be effective against these people," Theo said, "More than likely some of that force are members themselves."

"True," Gina said, "So there isn't a good way of resolving this. With people that closed minded, it can be difficult to make them stop, and impossible to make them change their mind, even in the face of undeniable evidence."

"We can't just let them get together and plot to kill us all," Brianna said loudly, "We have to stop them!"

"Brianna," Theo retorted, "We can't just go blowing into this place without any real evidence. They'd accuse us of attacking them, and demand to have us killed because of what we now are. We'd become public enemy number one, which is definitely not a situation I'm putting my family into."

"But we can't let them hurt people," Brianna semi-whined, "I mean, waiting for evidence would be waiting for just that, for them to hurt people."

"I don't want you messing with it Brianna," Theo said as he started to leave the room, "And that's final, young lady."

Brianna groaned angrily as her father left the room.

"And even then we can't just go barging in like we're the freaking cavalry, Brianna," Gina said after that, "We're not the police, we can't do that sort of stuff, not without it being shoved back in our faces. If we're going to do something, we have to do it secretly. Quietly. We have to see what this group is really like. We need to get inside that meeting."

"But how?" Brianna asked, "They all know that everyone living here are anything but human. They wouldn't dare let any of us near the place, they'd clam up and be no shows. And we can't really just go out and get someone, that may start a rumor that would get around to them and they would clam up anyway."

Gina thought about that for a moment.

"Hey Ryoga," Gina said, "You used to turn into a p…"

"No."

Gina faltered at Ryoga stern response. She groaned angrily.

"I don't think they know Rhys can turn into a girl," Brianna said, "But that doesn't help us because he's still asleep."

"Hmm…" Gina suddenly smirked.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"Ranma and Ryoga have basically overridden their curses with their new centers, right?"

"Um… yeah, we have," Ryoga said, turning around to look at them, "Why?"

"I wonder," Gina said, "If Ryoga can learn a certain center without having that curse."

"What center?" Ryoga asked, confused.

**Later That Day**

"Impressive Ryoga," Gina smirked, "Very nice."

"This is extremely embarrassing, you know that," Ryoga quipped at her.

"Yeah, but this way, they'll never know who you are," Brianna said, "And you're cute."

"Don't call me cute," Ryoga deadpanned.

"Look who's got her panties in a bunch," Gina smirked.

"Shut up," Ryoga crossed her arms.

Under her healthy feminine breasts.

"Don't worry," Gina said, "Without having been hoarded and bothered with it against your will for a while, you won't find yourself centered on it like Ranma."

"I find this extremely against my will," Ryoga said.

"Shove it, hottie," Brianna said as she pinched Ryoga from behind.

"Hey!" Ryoga freaked and moved away from the offending girls.

"Sorry, it was so big a round, it just had to be done," Brianna smirked.

"I hate you."

**912 Warf Avenue**

Ryoga had managed to get in pretending to be a mans girlfriends without that man technically knowing it. Just a little bit of body language combined with some tips he had gotten from Brianna and Gina on how to look irresistibly cute.

Ryoga wore a large fluffy… rather cute looking hat that covered her ears. The people at the meeting were extremely cautious and were looking for anything odd. Ryoga slightly pointed ears would have perked their interest.

The meeting was, at first, boring. Ryoga sat in her seat at the very back. She was actually almost completely hidden behind a pile of boxes, listening to what was going on. At first it was just some idiot talking about how the forces of KOTHO would rise up and '_deal with_' the '_freak enemy_'.

Once she was back there, Ryoga even turned back into a male, pulling on a different set of clothing before hand. Ryoga now leaned up against the boxes picking his teeth while ignoring this almighty idiot.

His attention was suddenly turned away from the piece of broccoli in his teeth when a very, very misplaced smell came to his nose.

Death.

Ryoga hoisted himself up onto the crates, confident that the darkness of the warehouse at the far end would cover him. It did.

Glancing around, he couldn't see the source of the smell, but he knew it was coming from the direction of the make shift stage.

A man stepped onto the stage. His skin was fair. His hair was white, even though he didn't look old at all. But the thing that Ryoga was most freaked out by, was that the mans eyes were pure yellow. A golden yellow.

The man's eyes trained over the crowd, until it suddenly snapped to Ryoga.

Ryoga shivered atop the box. He knew the man could see him, but he couldn't move.

"My people," The man said, "I have been sent from on high to tell the words of our lord. I have spoke to him, and he has partaken these words to me."

"The demon that infests the soul is among us. In the bodies of our neighbors, and in out previous friends. Those of you who came to the last meeting know this, but for those who did not… let my clarify."

The man cleared his throat loudly.

"Two weeks ago, we all felt the earth shake beneath our feet as the devil came crawling into this world. This is the time that would have been known as the end of time, but with our lords gracious pity, he has shown us the demons that inhabit the bodies of our friends. He has allowed us to see them in their true selves."

"Beasts!"

"Animals!"

"Monsters!"

"These creatures may act, talk, and seem like they're still the people you know, the people you trusted, and the people you loved. But no more. The demon has penetrated them so, that the demon themselves begin to act as if they are that person, damning that persons soul to hell."

"But only for the time being. As long as these creatures are dealt with in the fashion set by our lord, the souls of those sent to hell will arise from the abyss, arise from the eternal brinks of hell to reign supreme with God in his perfect heaven."

Ryoga had to admit, this guy was an excellent speaker. While himself only dumbstruck at the utter bullshitery of the whole deal, the people in the audience were eating cardboard from his palm and thinking it was cake.

"And how do you ask we deal with them? Simple. By banishing the soul to the bowls of Hades forever we will allow the souls of the fallen to enter heaven and rise into his mighty presence!"

"But… I sense some of you do not truly believe me. I sense you hesitate, thinking 'is this man a lunatic?' Nay, I am no lunatic. I have undeniable proof that I have received this word from on high!"

"For I… am an angel."

And then the party got _really _freaky

**Finished**

**13:39 pm**

**Tuesday, June 07, 2005**

**Heh heh…**

**I might have just pissed off a few readers, although it isn't that bad. But that's cool. It's fun to provoke people.**

**And then they send hateful mail.**

**And then if it gets hateful enough, I can sue them.**

**And get money.**

**Only one laugh for you.**

**Only one.**

**Bwah!**


	2. Hallowed Be Thy Name

**Inheritage: Things Fall Apart**

head Chapter 2 /head 

Hallowed Be Thy Name

body 

**KOTHO Meeting; 912 Warf Avenue**

To say that Ryoga was surprised was not untrue, but a understatement.

To say he was shocked was still as such.

To say that he was freaking the fuck out…

… THAR WE GO… Thar we go…

Mainly that little jaunt off misspelling and CAPSLOCK USAGE was to more accurately describe what I really couldn't think of words to describe.

Mainly, the fact that this guy had just grown wings.

_Wings_.

Ryoga nearly fell off of the crate he sat on.

Well, actually, he did fall off.

He managed to grab the edge of the metal crate before he landed on the ground with an audible thud.

Ryoga suppressed cursing loudly as he hung there by one hand.

Of course, it wouldn't have mattered really, as the crowd was starting to yell and scream for joy.

Hanging there, something caught his eye. A small red stone, just behind one of the chairs. It glistened in the light that was coming from the angel dude in… kind of an angry way.

Ryoga's eyes flashed back up to the angel. He noticed that the angel had basically ripped his shirt off when growing the feathered protrusions. In the middle of this dudes chest was a yellow stone, embedded into his chest. It seemed to be the thing that was radiating that light.

The man flapped his large wings, causing the dust on the floor to roll away from him in waves. The clothes of the people blew in the surprisingly strong wind he was creating. The red stone also started to roll away from the man, towards Ryoga.

As the stone dropped from the makeshift stage, it impacted the ground with a soft crystalline sound. The sound wasn't heard by the loud humans.

The stone weaved around debris and garbage as if guided by some sentience. Its glow illuminated the area around it.

And it was headed strait towards Ryoga.

Ryoga watched it roll towards him. It continued steadily around the edge of a puddle of water, not rolling down the incline, until it stopped gently on Ryoga's shoe.

Ryoga slowly bent down and picked it up. The stone felt warm to his fingers. Now that he had a closer look at it, he realized that this wasn't a stone.

The stone not only glowed with that soft red glow, it seemed to have fire within it, licking the insides of the stone. Etched into the stone was a small, plain symbol that glowed like the fires within the stone could escape through it.

Ryoga gripped the stone before he slipped it into his pocket.

The angel went on, preaching about his god and his power, although it was now obvious that he wasn't talking about anyone but himself. At least it was obvious to Ryoga. He set himself up to say which lord or which god he was talking about several times, before suddenly talking about himself again. And in all this, the matter of dealing with the werecreatures played a very minor role.

He even said a few things about a 'dark god'. He didn't elaborate much, except for stating and restating that even this 'dark god' wished for the termination of the werecreatures.

Ryoga learned where the leader of the KOTHO resided. He stated it fearlessly, saying that the leader was a messenger of his lord, and that he could not be harmed.

And where else should he be but New York City. Atop the tower in the sky.

He did not elaborate on the tower, but he did tell where the main KOTHO headquarters would soon be. Deep under the New York City ground level, roughly under Greenwich Village.

After it was all said and done, the angel went silent. He the spoke in some language that Ryoga had never even heard. The angel kept repeating one word…

"Falaihan."

And after all that was said and done, the angel suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree, and disappeared.

**Diggers Residence**

"An angel?" Gina asked, looking at the werewolf over the brim of her glasses.

"Yeah, an angel," Ryoga said, cocking an eyebrow, "You know, blonde hair, pale skin, white wings, the whole shebang."

"Anything you notice about what he said or did that stood out?" Brianna asked, "With Gina's computers, we might be able to find some history on the fellow or at least who his 'lord' was."

"Nothing about who his lord was," Ryoga told her, "He seemed to be purposely vague on that part. He was flashy, and was one hell of an oratory speaker."

"Being so vague, he might have wanted the identity of his lord to remain a secret," Gina said, turning to type on her computer.

"He also talked about some _dark god_," Ryoga said, "And that the dark god's citadel was in someplace called Naples. He mentioned several other places. One of them was Tokyo, but the others I can't even remember."

"Naples is in France," Brianna said, "Or Italy. I can't remember which."

"France," Gina murmured.

"Thanks," Brianna quipped.

Ryoga idly put his hands into his pockets. He felt the stone, and pulled it out.

"Oh, yeah!" He said suddenly, "He had an odd stone in his chest. Looked like a gold ball about the size of your fist."

"In his chest?" Gina asked, pausing from typing.

"Yeah, at the top of the ribcage," Ryoga said, he held out his hand with the stone in it, "And I found this thing there."

Brianna reached out and took it. She looked over the odd stone for a moment.

"Looks like some sort of magickal artifact," Brianna said, "Gina, you know what this symbol means?"

Gina glanced up, and studied the symbol. After a while, she looked to become frustrated. She finally reached up and took the stone to look closer.

"It…" Gina said, "It looks almost like Cuneiform, but the lines are curved more. I've never seen the symbol before in my life."

"Maybe… we should ask Daddy to help us figure it out," Brianna asked.

"He would be the most likely to know," Gina sighed, "But you try thinking of a way to get him to look at it without his asking us where we got it."

"I'll take the wrap," Ryoga said, "I was the one that went there, and nothing went wrong. Plus, I'll tell him that I found it when I was wandering around. It wouldn't be that far from the truth."

"You're right," Theo said, "It does look a tad like Cuneiform. But it's not. This symbol brings several magickal symbols to mind, specifically the rune for destruction. And just by looking at it you can tell it has something to do with fire. Where did you get this, really?"

Ryoga didn't falter under Theo's prying gaze.

"I didn't, it kinda found me," Ryoga said, "The thing rolled uphill for a small ways to get to me, from halfway across a room across a concrete floor. It was down in the industrial district."

"Near Warf Avenue?" Theo asked.

Ryoga chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, kinda close." Ryoga said, scratching the back of his neck.

Theo sighed.

"You spied on the meeting didn't you?" Theo asked.

"E-yup," Ryoga said blatantly, not skipping a beat.

Theo sighed again, he paused for a moment.

"Learned anything interesting?"

"Yeah, I saw an angel…"

**That Night**

After having been tested by both Gina's machines and Theo's Magick, not much was learned about the small stone.

Gina could tell that this wasn't actually a stone. It was like a strange mixture of mineral and biological agents. Like it was a gem stone, but it was also a living being.

The stone let off a constant temperature of about 100 degrees Fahrenheit. It also let off a dull vibration that was almost undetectable by even Gina's advanced technology. It also let off an odd energy that Gina had never seen before. It had similarities to almost every other type of energy recorded by science. Light energy, sound waves, kinetic energy, chemical energy, heat energy… the list went on and on.

Theo shed a little bit more light on the issue.

The stone WAS a living being, being that there was a soul kept inside of it. A very… very powerful soul, the likes of which nothing had ever seen. It seemed to be dormant, but constantly aware.

The being was not evil, although it carried the taint of death, marking the being as a murderer. But there was obvious good nature in it. There were several things about it that Theo couldn't make out, it was too vague, and the being seemed to block off certain things so that Theo could not see.

Theo did not pry into those areas again.

Theo said that the energy running through it was mostly nonmagickal. There was a HUGE amount of magickal energy in it, but that accounted for maybe only 3 of the total amount of energy. The rest of the energy was what Gina found. It was unidentifiable.

Attempts to communicate with the being inside of it merely came back with simple, yet cryptic answers.

"Fire. Steel. Instincts."

"Onyx. Battle of Angels. The White Towers."

"Brothers in Arms. To Create, to Alter, to Destroy. Let the Destroyer enter here."

And once, they got a completely off the wall answer.

"I like beer."

And on several occasions, the stone has disappeared from where it was placed, bypassing any mechanical or magickal lock and shield. It would then reappear in Ryoga's possession.

Ryoga, having found that keeping it in his pocket constantly annoyed him, being as the stone wasn't really a small stone (2 inches in diameter), eventually placed it inside his displacement.

That's when it finally started to act on its own accord.

**Finished**

**13:39 pm**

**Tuesday, June 07, 2005**

**Heh heh…**

**It's fun to provoke people.**

**They send hateful mail.**

**And then if it gets hateful enough, I can sue them.**

**And get money.**

**Only one laugh for you.**

**Only one.**

**Bwah!**


	3. Frozen

**Inheritage: Things Fall Apart**

head> Chapter 3 /head>

**Frozen**

body>

**Jusenkyo**

Joketsozuko was adapting to the change quickly, as the society was educated in the dealings of magickal creatures. But it did have its hardships. Several of the newly lycanthropic amazons were flipping out, and Cologne, Mousse, and Shampoo were the ones helping out in that regard.

Much like Atlanta, Jusenkyo was experiencing frigid climates, but even more so. Cold seemed to be radiating from the east. Snow has covered the ground, and several of the buildings were being altered to accommodate the non-furred occupants.

Work was hard, and everyone had their own job. For the stronger, it was adding insulation to the bare stone buildings, and creating better fire pits. For others it was conversing with outsiders, and assisting China in their own problems. For still others, it was feeding and providing for the workers.

For Mousse and Shampoo, however, it was different. Being as they were now the two most powerful Amazon werecreatures, they had the job of being a contact between the Joketsozuko, the Jusendo Phoenix people, and the Musk. The Phoenix people had a wealth of raw metals and other things that they gain through Saffron's fires. The Musk didn't have any extremely important resource, but the peace between the three tribes was to be served with the utmost care and discipline.

A large amount of metal, primarily iron and copper, was needed in Joketsozuko. This was traded for a cache of herbs and spices, with a small jar of white phosphorous. The metal was holy to the Phoenix people, who called it the Burning Ore.

The exchange was uneventful. The metal was stored away in the two werecreatures respective displacements, and they began the long walk back to Joketsozuko.

As they left the warm aura of Jusendo, snow began to fall around them.

Shampoo was wearing a long, yet form fitting, white coat that had red-purple fuzz on the turtle neck collar and cuffs. Her pants were similar, white with fuzz. She had boots on to keep her feet warm. The outfit matched her snow white and purple fur excellently.

Mousse's fur had also turned gray, with his winter coat being similar to a winter wolf's. He wore a thicker version of his own white shirt, which had a high collar and blue cuffs. His traditionally black pants were now blue, and he had boots on as well.

The route from Joketsozuko to Jusendo was long, but not difficult per say. The mountain trek was tiresome for those without incredible stamina or the ability of flight. The area's paths used the area around Jusenkyo as a hub, with the paths to the Musk Territory, Jusendo, and Joketsozuko branching off from there. To get from one to the other, one had to pass by Josenkyo, which many people didn't dare do.

The pools, no matter how cold it got, never froze. The chaotic nature of the Magick in them kept them from freezing no matter what the temperature of the water was. One cannot get cursed from cursed ice. This didn't stop the uncursed springs, as few as they were, from freezing, creating pockmarks of ice in the watery area.

Night started to fall as they reached Jusenkyo. They walked, side by side, silently. That is, until Mousse stopped.

Shampoo stopped a few paces ahead.

"What is it?" She asks, turning back.

"There," Mousse said, pointing out into Jusenkyo, "There are a cluster of frozen springs over there. And they're marked as cursed."

"Some of the cursed springs are frozen?" Shampoo asked, looking out into the gray haze. Mousse nodded.

They both started to carefully weave their way around the still watery springs towards the frozen ones. The normally wet, muddy ground was frozen solid, and was easier to transverse than normal.

They eventually reached the frozen springs. Mousse started to observe the bamboo poles and the writing that was on their sides.

"The springs of drowned Elk, Nobel, Serpent," Mousse read, "Hawk, Leprechaun, Nucle… Nuclear Physicist? I didn't know there was a Spring of Drowned Nuclear Physicist."

"Go figure," Shampoo said, looking around, "Hey, look at this."

Shampoo was crouching near the uncursed that was in the middle of the cluster. The spring radiated coldness. Buried deep in the clear ice was what looked like a large blue stone. The stone was glowing, pulsing with a strange energy.

"Maybe we should get it out," Shampoo said, "Great Grandmother might be interested in it."

Shampoo clapped her hands, and placed them on the ice, pouring heat into it. The ice started to melt, but slowly. Shampoo started to pour even more heat into it. The ice groaned and cracked loudly.

Eventually, Shampoo could reach into the water. The ice became colder and colder as it got nearer to the stone. Being unable to melt the last three inches around the stone, she just removed the icy ball from the pool. The cursed springs around them instantly started to melt.

"I wonder what this thing is?" Shampoo asked, holding it up.

"We should head back, I have a bad feeling about this," Mousse said.

"Don't worry, nothings going to hap…"

Shampoo rocked forward; she suddenly gasped, and gripped the icy ball tightly, her claws sinking into it.

He just stared at Shampoo for a split second and the large spear like thing that had gone through her torso. She weakly started at it, collapsing soon afterwards.

"Shampoo!" Mousse said, running up to her. He grabbed her, and helped her stand. He looked at the spear, seeing that there was a long chain leading from it across the springs. It led to a giant shadow that loomed not far off.

Mousse whipped out a sharp blade, and cut the chain just as the chain started to whip back towards the shadow. With the spear pronged like it was, it would have dragged Shampoo back with it.

There was a loud boom and a flash. A second spear came zooming at them. Mousse ducked under it, and it ripped over him, nicking his back slightly. Gripping Shampoo's body, he turned and bolted, leaping across the pools quickly.

**Joketsozuko**

The Amazons merely blinked as a gray and blue blur entered the clearing, followed closely by a spear on a chain landing just behind it. The spear was then ripped from the earth as a monstrous figure entered the clearing.

The… thing… was made mostly of metal and wires. It walked on two huge legs that hissed as the hydraulic steam exited its gears. Its arms were as thick as tree trunks, and had huge cannons on them, which the spear quickly zipped into. It had no recognizable head; just a tinted glass covering that covered its front torso.

The machine stood there for a moment, its cannon trailing after the retreating blur. There was a loud bang, and the spear rocketed outwards again.

A well-educated Amazon could recognize that the cannons were rail guns, which were, as all rail guns were, very dangerous… and reusable.

The spear impacted the ground, causing the blur to tumble slightly. Shampoo was dropped to the ground, clutching her wound. The icy ball went rolling back towards the machine. Mousse rolled to the ground, his ankle hurt by the spear. He slowly managed to stand.

He staggered forward, standing in front of Shampoo, staring at the machine. The other amazons couldn't do much, it ignored them and its armor was too strong for their arrows or spears to penetrate.

The chain spear whipped back into its cannon, and it aimed. After a small while, the spear came ripping towards the two werecreatures again. Mousse's eyes narrowed and in a split second, he acted.

The creature didn't react when Mousse effectively redirected and caught the spear. The machine simply readjusted its footing and started to real the chain back in again. Mousse gripped the spear and was taken with it.

Using the momentum of the chain being whipped back in, Mousse released it, and flew towards its glass covering. With a mighty blow, the glass shattered as he slammed a large hammer into it. The machine reeled backwards, its metal denting slightly from where the hammer hit it.

Mousse landed, placing the hammer down and turning around; his ankle still wounded.

The machine's arms swiveled, and started to push it up back onto its feet. The amazons in front of it started to gasp and stare at it. Mousse just waited for it to do something.

It hissed its steam, and started to turn towards him. Mousse's expression of cold concentration was compromised when he saw what was under the glass.

The upper torso of a woman could be seen coming from the shattered glass. Some of the glass was jabbed into her pale skin. One eye was staring strait ahead; the other had been removed and had wired leading from the socket to the machines. Her jaw hung loosely, broken from the impact with the hammer. The spear was lodged in her stomach.

Her face didn't grimace or anything as the spear ripped from her stomach, spilling blood and oil from her body. A red light near her head started to flash on and off.

The woman, or what used to be a woman, raised the arm with the cannon on it. Instead of the spear coming out, the barrel spun quickly, and Mousse suddenly saw a blue glow appear in the barrel.

Silver.

He bolted to the side as round after round of silver chain gun ammunition ripped into the ground where he had been. He bolted towards the creature, and quickly climbed on top of it.

A sudden surge of electricity made him fly off as the creature activated a self-defense mechanism. He landed near Shampoo, directly on top of the icy ball. He grunted loudly as the icy broke under his chest, releasing the stone from it. He reached under him, and grabbed the small stone, taking it from out from under him. He spat the blood that was in his mouth, and stared at the machine.

The machine was looking at them, the barrel still spinning. The other barrel was now doing the same.

He saw the bullets flashing towards them. He reached up his arm, trying to do something.

Before his very eyes, the area in front of him glowed blue. Out of that blue energy came a solid wall of metal. The sound of the bullets striking the wall rang out as dents appeared in the metal.

Mousse struggled, but he stood, clutching his chest. The bullets stopped coming. An alarm type of sound rang out.

Mousse closed his eyes, trying to find out how he had summoned that wall. Something was different. It was hard to grasp. It was coming… from…

His hand.

The stone.

He cautiously slipped it into his displacement. A chill went through his body.

The creature came crashing over the wall. Mousse just stared at it as blue energy came from his hands. He dashed forwards, ignoring the pain from his chest, and leapt at the creature's midsection.

The woman's face showed no emotion as the machine suddenly was ripped apart. As she slid from the machine, her eye stopped staring ahead, and finally closed in death.

Mousse stood there as the blue energy finished forming into two long sabers.

Mousse stood there, before he dropped the swords. They clattered to the ground, and Mousse followed soon afterwards.

**Finished**

**8:00 pm**

**Sunday, June 26, 2005**

**Stones? Ye. Powers? Ye.**

**Plot?**

…

…

**Ye.**


End file.
